This invention is directed to a hinge for fastening swivelably arranged electronic appliances and has two planar hinge pin receptacles arranged parallel relative to one another and has a bore arranged in every hinge pin receptacle and corresponding to the thickness of the hinge pin such that a hinge pin, outwardly shaped step-like at an end, can be introduced perpendicular to the hinge pin receptacle regions proceeding parallel, being introduced thereinto beginning with the hinge pin end lying opposite the end shaped step-like.
Hinges for fastening swivelably arranged parts, for example for fastening swivel frames that accept electronic assemblies in a cabinet rack or a wall mount, are known in the prior art wherein a cylindrical hinge pin, outwardly shaped step-like at one end, is arranged in bores of hinge pin receptacles connected to swivelably arranged appliances. The hinge pin is held by a threaded screw which is screwed against the opposite hinge pin end outwardly shaped step-like and provided with a corresponding thread. In the hinge region, the two planarly fashioned hinge pin receptacles have approximately the same material thickness and are arranged parallel to one another. A spring washer can be inserted into the hinge fastening for stability reasons. These hinges can be mounted at fastening locations that are difficult to access, for example at a swivel frame wall mount fastening, only with considerable time, expense and expertise. An automated mounting or assembly of this hinge is made very difficult due to the complicated mounting or assembly sequence.